


What's the Password?

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Interrogation, M/M, Tickle Torture Interrogation, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants information from Liam and will do anything they can to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Password?

"What are you doing here all by yourself handsome? Do you always work so late?"

***************************7 hours earlier************************

It was 5pm on a Friday and Liam Payne grumbled to himself as he watched his co-workers leave for the day. He sighed and slumped in his chair because he'd be working yet another late night at Styles Corp. 

The software engineer loved his job and it paid very well, but it was a lot of work and required a lot of hours of overtime. 

He'd been packing up when Mr. Styles himself had come to his office and requested he stay and put in more work on "Project Four", a program that would be part of machinery that could detect signs of various forms of cancer in people far earlier than normal and actually give them a fighting chance. Styles Corp. was an umbrella company of sorts and owned as well as sold many brands. The software company was just one part of it.

Liam knew it had been serious when Mr. Styles made the request of him. He usually delegates smaller tasks like that to his secretary or one of his many assistants.

After working steadily for a few hours, Liam saved his work, leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He jumped when he heard a noise and got up to investigate. He looked outside of his office door and sighed with relief when he realized that it was the janitor.

Liam greeted the janitor and decided to stretch his legs a bit, deciding to head to the break room and make himself a cup of coffee. Once he stepped out into the hall, the smell of coffee was already wafting through the air. When Liam arrived, he saw the coffee machine was on. It wasn't an unusual sight. It wouldn't be the first time the janitor made himself some coffee. You'd probably need 10 gallons of the stuff keeping such an enormous building clean.

Liam poured himself a cup and sipped it as he thought about the work ahead. Before he knew it, he'd already finished his cup. He poured himself another cup of, Vanilla Mocha (it said on the container), and made his way back to his office.

Logging back in, he continued on with his work and had his coffee. As time passed though, Liam noticed that he was yawning more and more. 

"I thought coffee was supposed to keep you awake?" He said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

He leaned back in his chair thinking a little snooze wouldn't hurt and quickly dozed off in his comfy high-backed chair.

Liam had awoken and felt a bit groggy, but he knew naps could do that to you. He figured he'd snap out of it and would be back on track and ready to keep working. 

Except he couldn't move. He'd attempted to stretch his arms but found that they were indeed stretched, but in another way. They'd been raised above his head tied at the wrist and elbows with what he believed was rope and the other end of the rope was secured to the chair. His legs were on top of his desk and stretched out in front of him. They were secured with rope around the knees and ankles and also secured to the heavy hardwood desk he worked at everyday. His shoes and socks were gone and his big toes were tied together. As he squirmed, he also realized there was a rope around his waist that tied him even more to the chair and he was also shirtless.

"What the hell is this? Is this some sort of joke?"

Liam was startled when someone actually responded.

"No joke handsome."

Liam turned his head to the right and saw a man he didn't recognize. A slender man dressed in a suit and wearing glasses. The brown-skinned man had dark hair and a slim build. The black, 3-piece, tailored suit showed that off nicely. He had a very handsome face. Thoughts Liam would have slapped himself for if he weren't tied up.

"Who?! What the hell is going on?"

"Call me Z" the man said cryptically.

Liam tried his best to remain calm. Figuring that this was yet another prank by his co-workers Louis and Niall. 

"Did you enjoy my coffee? It's my special blend. You were resting quite comfortably when I arrived. Had no trouble getting you into this position."

He smiled at the look of surprise and confusion on Liam's face.

"You're probably wondering who I am and why I have you tied up like this?" 

Liam could only stare in silence, but managed to nod.

"We'll get to that soon enough. First, I need some information from you" he finished as he sat on the desk near Liam's legs. 

He turned to Liam's computer and Liam saw that the computer had automatically logged him out. He must have been out for a while.

"I need you to give me this password so I can have access to that lovely little project you've been working on for these last few weeks."

Liam stared at him as though he were crazy.

"Haha, you've had your fun. Take your pictures for Louis and untie me. I have work to do."

"This isn't a joke. Now what's the password. I need this info for my client."

"Client?"

"Yes. I was hired to get this info and I always get the job done. By any means necessary."

Liam gulped and wondered what would be done to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" the man said at the fearful look on Liam's face. He slipped off the desk and bent down until his face was level with Liam's. "I use gentler methods to get what I want" the man said as he ran a single finger down Liam's bare side causing him to squirm.

"Now" Z said as he stood up straight. "What's the password?"

It started to dawn on Liam that this indeed was not a joke. This was very real and despite what he was told, he could be in very real danger. He eyed the door, wondering if the janitor was still around. Maybe if he yelled then---.

"Don't even think about it. This is a big building. The janitor's long gone by now. I don't want to have to gag you. Password. Now."

Liam refused to answer. 

Z sighed, walking around the desk and took a seat in front of Liam's bound feet. Liam squirmed as he imagined the kind of torture Z might inflict to get him to talk. Would he use a knife to cut him? Or perhaps a lighter to burn him? He jumped and automatically pulled at the ropes when he felt something touch his foot.

"Relax. I said I wouldn't hurt you" Z said as he once again touched Liam's foot. 

He definitely wasn't expecting the soft touch and squirmed in this strange man's grip. This man was caressing his soles, almost lovingly, and Liam didn't know what to think.

"You wouldn't happened to be ticklish would you?"

He definitely wasn't thinking that.

There was a pause as Zayn's question hung heavily in the air. Liam was ticklish. As a matter of fact he was extremely ticklish, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he ran his fingers up and down the large soles. 

Liam's scrunched his toes and pulled his feet, but couldn't escape the persistent tickling fingers. 

"Mmph...s-stop this....untie me right now!"

Z Ignored him and continued with the task at hand. He would position his fingers at the base of Liam's toes and raked his nails in a downward motion over and over. Watching in disguised glee as his captive struggled to keep himself under control.

Liam strained against his bonds as the tickling feeling shot from his feet and traveled to all the nerve endings in his body. The urge to laugh was rapidly growing and Liam fought against it as hard as he could. If only he could get a break, just a bit of relief from the incessant scratching on his feet.

******************************Present***************************

"So," Z casually stated, as though they were just two guys having a normal conversation, "What are you doing here all by yourself handsome? Do you always work so late?"

Liam's lips were twisted in a grimace of a smile. He refused to respond to his captor. A plea or a harsh word would give freedom to the laughter bubbling up inside him.

Still tickling, Z was no longer simply raking his nails in a downward motion. He was moving up and down, skittering his nails all over the helpless feet, lingering in certain spots that seemed to get a huge reaction.

Liam gritted his teeth and his legs shook. Z had found a particularly sensitive spot in the middle of Liam's arch.

The damn broke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Z stopped his tickling as soon as Liam started laughing.

"You want to tell me what that password is?"

Liam giggled and shook his head.

Z didn't get angry. He simply stood from his chair, walked around and took his place behind Liam's chair. The captive moved his head around, trying to see what Z was up too and jumped when he felt Z's fingers in his armpits.

Like with Liam's feet, Z simply raked his nails, upwards the time, in an unending smooth motion.

There was little resistance as most of the fight had been tickled out of him earlier.

And like before, when Zayn heard Liam laugh, he stopped and this time moved until he was straddling Liam's bound legs. He looked up Z, a whimper escaping his lips when the man in front of him placed his fingers on his ribcage and began kneading.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Anytime Liam laughed, Z would move to a new spot. First his ribs, his sides, nipples, tummy and finally his navel.

Liam finally realized that Z was merely teasing him. Giving him a taste of what he could, and would, do to his helpless body if he didn't give Z what he was asking for.

"Password?"

Liam shook his head, still giggling.

"Alright then" Z replied in the same calm, almost bored tone he'd been using since he'd first spoken. 

He stepped away from Liam and over to a black bag that sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He brought the bag over to Liam's desk, reached in and pulled out a timer. Liam looked on curiously as he Z spoke.

"This, obviously, is a timer. I'm going to ask you for the password. Every time you refuse, I'll set it to go off after an hour has passed and I'm going to pick a spot and tickle you there the entire time. No breaks. You can beg, plead, scream and cry. I don't care. I will not stop until the timer goes off. Understood?"

"Y-You can't be serious. You can't do---."

"Understood?" Zayn repeated in a way that let Liam know he was completely serious.

Liam could only look back and forth between Z and the timer on his desk.

"What's the password?"

He remained silent.

Z set the timer and took his place behind Liam once more.

This time there was no teasing.

Z's fingers moved like a spider's legs all over Liam's armpits. Not one inch was spared. He ran his nails in tight circles, he poked, prodded and pinched. He dug his fingers in and tickled and tickled and tickled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam couldn't control his laughter and it had only been a few minutes. He shouted and laughed. He giggled and cursed. He shook and fought against his bonds, but they held fast and so did Z.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Z stood there passively scratching away at his captives armpits. Figuring it would only be a matter of time before he broke yet another captive and got him to give up all his secrets. All his captives always did. No matter how tough they were and how strong they fight, they always give it up in the end.

So lost in his activity, Z almost didn't hear the buzzer go off. He stopped his tickling and walked around to face his captive. Liam was still giggling, a huge smile plastered on his face with fresh tear tracks on his face. Z gave him a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"Password?"

Liam clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't give in no matter what this man did. The "Four Project" was very important. Mr. Styles trusted Liam with it. He would lose his job and more importantly he couldn't allow it to fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what another company might do with it.

Z reached into the black bag, pulled out a what looked to be an ordinary toothbrush, set the timer and sat on the other side of the desk in front of Liam's bare feet. 

He started out slowly, scrubbing the tiny bristles on the pads of Liam's big toes.

"Heehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Zayn then moved under Liam's toes. He tried to scrunch them, but due to the toe bondage holding his feet together, Z was still able to tickle every crevice.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Z scrubbed in a circular motion on the balls of Liam's feet. He brushed horizontally when he moved to the middle, he used a rapid succession of short downward strokes on the arches, and he vigorously scrubbed at the heels. 

He was relentless.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

Z jumped from on part of Liam's feet to another. He'd even begun using the toothbrush on the sides and tops of his feet. 

The entire time, the only sound that could be heard was Liam's laughter. Z didn't speak at all during the hour long sessions. He silently tickled and patiently waited for the hour to pass.

The buzzer sounded and the tickling stopped. Liam continued laughing and Z came around to sit near him. 

When Liam got his giggle fit under control, he looked up at Z with tears eyes. Z didn't look at him unkindly. He simply looked at Liam and said one thing.

"Password?"

Liam lowered his eyes and still refused to say anything.

Z reached into his bag once more and pulled out two long soft-looking black feathers. He set the timer, straddled Liam's legs and began.

Zayn took the tip of each feather and slowly circled each nipple. Liam squirmed and shuddered at the feeling. It tickled, but not enough to make him laugh. Z persisted with the nipple teasing until they hardened and were standing at attention. He then began to saw the feathers back and forth against the sides of Liam's nipples, causing him to squeal. After that, Z started to run the feathers over the very tip of the sensitive nubs causing his captive to squeal and finally, laugh.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe."

Liam couldn't believe it. Even his fucking nipples were ticklish. He tittered, squeaked and groaned throughout the ordeal. He tried his hardest to fight the sensations caused by the feather's kiss on his skin and repeatedly bit back moans that threatened to escape due to the sensual tickling torture. He didn't want Z to think he was enjoying this. 

"Heheheheheheheheheheeeemmmmhahahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehahahaha"

The tickling went on until the familiar ring of the timer went off. 

Much to Liam's relief, Zayn pulled those horrible feathers away and lay then down.

"What's the password?"

Liam glared up at him.

Z loved it when they fought. It made his inevitable victory that much sweeter.

Z remained straddling Liam's legs, set the timer and went to work on his ticklish ribs. He massages his ribs, poked and pinched the skin in between and curled his fingers underneath Liam's rib cage. That got a huge reaction.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO PLEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Z continuously kneaded the ribs in front of him. If someone were watching they would think that Z were bored with his task, but the gleam in his Hazel eyes said different. He relished in breaking people down with tickle torture. No matter how tough someone was, how big, strong (mentally/physically) or muscular they were, a few tickles in the right spot had them begging for mercy and confessing to the info Z wanted to know right down to the naughty things they did as children.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam's mask was a frozen mask of ticklish mirth. He wheezed with laughter and pulled at his bonds. He was stuck fast and Z made sure to take full advantage.

Liam's head sagged to his chest when Zayn stopped his tickling at the buzzer. 

"Password?"

Panting, Liam shook his head.

The timer was reset and Z focused his attention on Liam's stomach. He ran his fingers over his abs, along his sides, around his navel, and along his waistline before squeezing his hips. 

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGOHODNOOOHOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAA"

Z worked his way up from Liam's hips, to his sides and back again. Pinching and squeezing the entire time. He stuck his finger inside Liam's navel and swirled it around, while using his other hand to tickle the ridges between his abs. 

"HEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam twisted and bucked against the ropes, but could do nothing to stop or even slow the ticklish sensations that wracked his body. Z tickled and teased and tickled some more until the timer went off once again, giving Liam a welcome, but brief respite from the torture.

"Four hours have passed you know. How long do you think you're going to last?"

"As long as I need to.------- I'll never give in to you.'

"That's what they all say. You should just give in. We could could have so much fun together" he whispered into Liam's ear causing him to shiver.

"Password please."

Liam remained silent.

Z shrugged reached into his bag and removed a blindfold, two short, cylindrical items, silver in color and a roll of tape. He made his way over to Liam's feet and taped each of the silver objects to each foot. He flipped a switch on each one and both began to hum and vibrate against Liam's bound feet. Z then wrapped the blindfold around Liam's head and retook his position straddling Liam's legs.

Liam was already squirming due to the vibrators on his feet and waiting tensely for Z's next attack. 

He didn't have to wait long before he felt soft touches in his armpits and tried to brace for the tickling, but was caught off guard when Z wildly tickled his ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHSHITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAANOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

It continued this way for the rest of the hour. Liam would feel a teasing tickle on one spot only to have a completely different spot get attacked by vicious tickles. The blindfold kept him from being able to see the tickles coming and he couldn't adequately attempt to prepare himself for what was to come. The vibrators strapped to his feet weren't helping either. He'd known he was ticklish, but he had no idea his feet were this sensitive. The vibrators, along with the tickling, sent waves of pleasure from his feet straight to his crotch making him harden in his trousers. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUGHNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOPLPLPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Z ignored Liam's pleas as he scraped his nails over his sensitive nipples, causing Liam's laughter to go up in pitch. He decided to remain in that particular spot until the timer went off once more.

Z stopped tickling, but didn't turn off the vibrators.

"Turn them off. Hahahahaha God turn them off hahahahaha please" Liam begged.

Z ignored him.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me the password. All this will end if you just give me what I ask for."

"Please, Y-You don't understand. I-I can't please----you can't--- someone will come and--and---"

"It's the weekend. No one will be here until Monday morning."

"I--please--I"

"What's the password?"

"Please don't please--No--" Liam groaned.

Liam could hear Z rummaging around in his bag again. 

"Since you want to be stubborn, I'm going to set the timer for two hours instead of one."

"What?! No--You can't do tha-mmmph"

Z silenced Liam with a ball bag and strapped it around his head. Reaching towards Liam's feet, he turned the vibrators up to the highest setting, turned around and went back to work.

There was no teasing only hard tickling to force the most frantic laughter from Liam. Z dug into his armpits, massaged his ribs, squeezed his sides and his hips, tickled in between his abs and scratched at his nipples. 

"MMAMMMMMMMMPPPPPHGKFKDMSMSMMSSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHDHFNNDMSKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMAMAMMEMEMALLPAFAAA"

Z grabbed the long feathers and ran them all over Liam's incredibly sensitized body. His nipples, armpits and navel being hotspots for feathery tickles. He even tickled around Liam's neck, ears, lips and nose causing him to giggle madly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMPHHNAHSTAPHHELPHHAHAHAHANMMMMMOOOOOOOOOHSTAPPLEATHPLEATHSHHAJAJAKAMSJEBDSJLSLLHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Z then reached for the toothbrush and scrubbed the buffet of ticklish skin in front of him. Liam's armpits and ribs being the most responsive. 

"AHAHAHAHAMMMPHHAGAGAGAGAGAAGAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAPWEESEHAHAHAHSHAHAHSHSHTAPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPJAHAHAHSNSNAJAJASDDDSS"

Z deviously found a new way to toy with his captive. While Liam had been hoping that Z had been too distracted to notice the effect his torture was having on his body, unfortunately for him, Z had been aware the entire time. He'd done it all with the intention of driving him to madness.

Using one hand to tickle his armpit, Z used the other to palm Liam's crotch. He squeezed and groped at Liam's aching hard on causing him to jerk his hips up in hopes of relief, but Z was having none of it. Anytime Liam jerked his hips up, Z would stop and simply focus on tickling him. Making Liam whine through his laughter.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOANANAFFHHFHFHFHFHFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAANANNNNNNNNNNNNENENENAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam finally stopped bucking up, wanting nothing more than to be touched by this man (as crazy as it sounded). He nearly squealed in relief when Z unzipped his trousers and freed his dick. After a few moments, he realized that Z had never intended on relieving him. He only wanted to tease him with direct skin contact. 

Z, now tickling his ribs, used the feathers on Liam's cock and balls. Back and forth, focusing the tip of the feather on the slit. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOPWEESEPWEESEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTHAAAPITHAHAAHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHOOOOOOOOMMMM"

The vibes on his feet were driving him nuts. They constantly sent sexual signals straight to his crotch. The tickling of his body and teasing of his dick made him feel like he was going insane. Throughout the entire ordeal, Zayn had remained quiet when performing his duties. Completely unmoved by Liam's pleas. It was a bit unnerving.

Liam, red faced, breathed heavily through his nose. His lungs were burning and he felt as though he were either going to die from sexual frustration or tickle torture or both. He felt the world beginning to fade around him when suddenly the tickling stopped.

Still lost in sensations, Liam could dimly hear the timer going off.

Z stopped his tickling and waited while Liam continued to laugh. He grabbed his head and removed the blindfold and ball gag. Liam's cackling laughter no longer being filtered was now boisterous and completely out of control. After a few minutes, he began to calm down, a giggle or two slipping out. Zayn tucked him back inside his trousers before addressing him once more.

"What's the password?"

"I-I can't, I'm not-----I don't care what you do-----I won't---." Still squirming due to the vibes running.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Liam braced himself for more tickling when he heard a familiar voice.

"Excellent job Mr. Malik and you too Mr. Payne."

Liam couldn't believe it. He thought he was hallucinating.

"Mr. Styles? Oh, thank goodness your here! I--he was ---oh my god."

"I know who he is Liam and I know what he's done. I did hire him after all." 

"What?! I, I don't understand" Liam said as Zayn made his way over to his feet to turn off the vibes. "What's going on?"

"Liam, this is Mr. Zayn Malik. I hired him to try to get information from you. I know it was a drastic move, but I wanted to be absolutely certain I could trust you completely for "Project Four." It's not that I didn't trust you, i did. I had to be absolutely certain. This is far too important to allow just anyone to work on. I've had a few problems in the past with people I thought I could trust and I didn't want it happening again." 

Liam looked from Mr. Styles apologetic face to Z, well Zayn's, Cheshire like grin. 

"I---uh......um."

"I understand it's a lot to take in. Mr. Malik's methods are a bit unorthodox, but he's had fantastic results and an amazing track record of retrieving information. I know it was extreme. I do hope that you'll forgive and continue working here as the head of "Project Four." I'd really like for you to stay."

Liam stared at his boss with his mouth open. Embarrassing predicament temporarily forgotten, he replied "The head---- of "Project Four"? Really?"

"Yes" Mr. Styles chuckled. "Are you accepting my offer?"

"Yes! Absolutely, yes. Wow."

"Excellent. Thank you again Mr. Malik. Your usual fee will be wired to your account as per our agreement. I'll see you soon Liam. Bright and early Monday morning. Mr. Malik, I trust you'll take care of  
Liam?"

"Of course."

Liam was still in shock as he watched his boss walk out the door. He was brought out of his revelry when he heard Zayn speaking to him and gathering up his equipment.

"I'll untie you momentarily. Sorry if I took it too far. He told me to pull out all the stops and push all your buttons. Drive you so crazy that you would give up anything to make it all stop" he said as he began putting his items back into the black bag.

"Actually" Liam grinned "I don't think you took it far enough. I never confessed anything and I also believed you said something like "We could have so much fun together."

"Oh?"

Liam nodded.

"Well, it wouldn't be right if I left a job unfinished. I have a reputation to uphold. And your boss did tell me to take care of you" Zayn said as he walked towards Liam's feet and turned the vibes back on.

"What's the password?"

"I don't know"

Zayn straddled him once more and placed his hands on his ribs.

"What, no timer?"

"Nope. No time limit" Zayn said as he massaged Liam's ribs.

"SHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam wiggled and pulled at his bonds, but it all felt different somehow. When Zayn had been tickling him before, he'd been reacting out of desperation and fear, but now that he knew the truth and that he wasn't in any danger, the tickling seemed enjoyable.

Liam felt more uninhibited. He laughed loudly and didn't beg for it to stop. He no longer bit back his moans, but allowed them to tumble freely from his lips. 

For the first time that evening Zayn allowed a smile to grace his lovely features. He'd been very happy with the night's work. He'd been slightly hesitant when Mr. Styles approached him with this idea. Harry had told him all about Liam; How he was such a hard worker, very kind, sweet and just an all around nice guy. But when Harry showed him Liam's picture, the decision had been made. Even if Liam failed the test, he'd at least be able to get his tickling hands on this beautiful man and have some fun while he was at it. And the fact that Liam had been able to withstand his torments that had broken down many before him, just made Zayn want him that much more. 

Zayn gleefully danced his fingers around in Liam's armpits watching as Liam rolled his head from side to side as he laughed. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA---s-s soft--HAHAHAHAHA----do it----softHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn slowed his fingers down and softly stroked Liam's armpits. 

"You like soft tickles eh handsome?"

He bit his lip and moaned.

"F-Feels good" he sighed.

"And the vibes?" Zayn asked, referring to the ones strapped on Liam's feet that were constantly torturing his poor sensitive feet. "They feel good too?"

"Yes. Gohod yes. Yehehehehhahahahahahahahahahaha

Still tickling his armpit with one hand, Zayn brought his other hand down and began tweaking Liam's nipples.

"Hahahahahaaaaauuuughnnnnn Zaynpleaseeeeaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

After bringing his nipples to hard peaks, Zayn leaned forward and replaced his hand with his mouth. Softly biting and tugging on Liam's nipples and soothing the sting with his tongue. Zayn used his now free hand to tickle Liam's side, never once stopping the tickling in his armpit.

"Zayn----Zaaaayn--oho my gohohodhhahahahahahahahammmmmmmahahahaha"

Zayn pulled away leaving both of Liam's nipples red and aching as he moved both his hands down and vigorously tickled his hips.

"ZAYN COME ON---WAIT--WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIT"

"You still haven't told me that password handsome" Zayn replied still in "interrogation mode".

"FUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTEASEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Zayn laughed right along with him as he continued to tickle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn pulled his hands away, placed them against the chair on either side of Liam's head and leaned in close.

"Got anything you'd like to share handsome" said Zayn.

He nearly laughed out loud at the look Liam had given him. It was a cross between a glare and pout.

"No? I guess I'll just have to continue then." 

"No! Hold on!"

He reached down and once again released Liam's cock from the confines of his trousers and ran his fingers over the length.

"You don't want me to relieve you? Ok. I suppose I could just go back to tickling you.."

"No---Yes---I---Fuck-please--I"

Taking pity on his captive, Zayn reached for his bag and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He placed a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began to slowly pump up and down Liam's cock.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss" Liam hissed.

Zayn reached over and undid the rope around Liam's waist and tossed it aside. He then pulled his hand away from Liam, much to Liam's chagrin, and moved to stand up.

"Zayn---"

"Relax" Zayn shushed him. "I won't leave you hanging" he finished as he grabbed another vibe from his bag, turned it on the lowest setting and placed it at the base of Liam's cock. He then reached for a cloth from his bag and wiped his hand clean.

Liam groaned at the now matching sensations of the vibes on his feet and cock. 

"Zayn please---" tried to beg through the sensual haze that was taking over his very being.

"Shh. Be patient love."

Liam watched in undisguised lust as Zayn undressed and his tattooed golden brown skin and slim frame were now on display. He also couldn't help but notice Zayn's own hard on and that it was red and leaking.

He picked up the lube and sat down on the chair by Liam's feet. Zayn spread his legs wide, placing each foot on the edge of the desk and inserted his fingers lubed fingers one by one into his tight hole. 

Liam's mouth went dry at the sight of this beautiful man and what he was doing. 

"Fuck Zayn" as even more blood rushed to his aching cock.

After preparing himself and cleaning his hand off, Zayn grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the tape, removing the vibes from Liam's feet. Turning them off and tossing them back into his bag, he then proceeded to cut the ropes that had been binding Liam's legs. 

Zayn then removed the last vibe causing Liam to groan at the loss. While the vibe brought him to the edge and not over it, it was better then nothing. Zayn turned it off and placed it on the desk.

"Lift your bum" he said and Liam obeyed and watched, his eyes half-lidded, as Zayn pulled his trousers off and tossed them aside. 

Grabbing the lube once more, he coated Liam's rock hard cock in it, licking his lips at the thought of it being inside him.

"Ready?"

He straddled Liam once more and slowly sank down onto his cock.

Both men hissed as the sensation. Liam because of Zayn clenched around him so beautifully and Zayn because Liam filled him up like no one else ever had.

Zayn gave them both a few moments to adjust before slowly fucking the handsome man underneath him. He then reached out and lightly tickled Liam's armpits, causing Liam's breath to hitch before dissolving into a string of "yes please Zayn" and a few breathy giggles.

"Zayn---ah---please--haha--untie me---want---need to touch you."

Zayn obliged and released Liam from his final piece of bondage. 

Once Liam got the feeling back into his limbs. He brought his legs down, planted his feet on the floor, placed his hands on Zayn's hips and set the pace. He bounced Zayn up and down at a faster pace, the sounds of their skin slapping together and their breathy moans mixing together filled the room.

"L-Li--ugh--Liam! Fuck!" Zayn shouted as he placed his hands on Liam's shoulders and tossed his head back.

"You're so fucking tight" Liam groaned as Zayn clenched around him.

The two men were torn between taking their time and savoring this moment and frantically fucking each other's brains out until neither remembered their own name.

Liam slowed the pace a bit, placing one of his hands behind Zayn's head and pulling him down for a kiss. There was no finesse to it, just all lips, teeth and tongue. 

Zayn then groaned into Liam's mouth as he hit his sweet spot.

"Like that?"

Zayn nodded.

Liam then lavished attention on Zayn's neck and nipples as he rolled his hips up, hitting Zayn's prostate over and over.

Zayn gasped and groaned. He couldn't gain any breath to speak.

Unbeknownst to him, Liam had grabbed the vibe he left on the desk, turned it on and placed it at the base of his cock and right on top of his balls.

Zayn's eyes widened as he stared at Liam's grinning face. The combination of the vibe and The rolling of Liam's hips was too much for Zayn. His stomach tightened, his face went slack and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came hard. Spilling all over himself and Liam too.

Liam continued moving slowly as he watched the beautiful man in front of him come apart. Liam pulled the vibe off and tossed it away.

After a few minutes, Zayn, still coming down from his explosive high, began kissing Liam again. Whispering words of praise and encouraging him to come.

Liam continued rolling his hips with Zayn rolling his as well, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Zayn the got an idea and started to tickle Liam again. His breath hitched as his upper body was assaulted once more. He seized up before releasing his load into the man above him.

Zayn tickled him through his orgasm and smiled at the peaceful look on his face. 

Liam pulled him in for another kiss, this one much less frantic.

After kissing for a while, the two sat there where there foreheads together. Their breath mingling as they began to relax into each other.

"I have something I want to tell you" Liam stated.

"The password?"

They both laughed, probably a little longer than normal, but they were both high and giddy off of what had just happened.

"No. I was thinking maybe you and I could....."

"Could....."

"Go out....you know, have dinner.....get to know each other...."

"A date?"

"Yeah" Liam replied as his cheeks pinked up.

Zayn smiled at this adorable man. He just got finished fucking Zayn's brains out and now he's blushing over asking him out on a date. 

"Yes"

"Yeah?" Liam said with a tone of surprise.

Zayn couldn't believe it. Like he really believed Zayn would say no after all that.

"This will give me another opportunity to tickle you" Zayn laughed as Liam groaned.

"Not if I tickle you first."


End file.
